


Nursery Rhymes

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: #MostlyKidFriendlyHereInDiakkoLand, Akko is in a constant state of panic, All of my works are just me and my gay thoughts typed out at this point, Diakko, Diakko CHILD, Dianako, F/F, FLUFF FIC COMIN THROUGH, Hamanda and Chariox later wink wonk, MarriedDiakko, Mentions of NSFW stuff but none happens in THIS fic I swear-, MissCavendish!Au, Multichapter, Original Characters (Aka LWA Hypo Kids), Thats what im dubbing this series, Two idiots being stupid, YES BLEASE, gay af, we love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Just then, Diana pulled back, breaking their faces apart, eyes looking bright, excited, and hopeful.“Akko- let’s have a baby.”“N-Nani?!?!”





	1. Chapter 1

_ Akko smiled into the rather forward kiss Diana had decided to surprise her with that morning.  _

_ She'd come running in, more frantic than she had ever seen her, immediately sweeping her up in her arms and holding her close. It was only then where she noticed the bright, almost uncharacteristic smiled plastered across her face. Before she got the chance to ask her what was up, shed been rangled into the lip lock of a lifetime. _

 

_ Not that she was complaining- the kiss was delightful- but she was still slightly concerned about what was going on.  _

_ Just then, Diana pulled back, breaking their faces apart, eyes looking bright, excited, and hopeful. _

_ “Akko- let’s have a baby.” _

_ “N-Nani?!?!” _

 

_ A baby? Where did THAT come from?! Akko was shocked beyond belief, brain going a mile a minute. _

_ “Diana- what even- a baby??” _

_ “Yes- right now, can we?” _

_ “Y-you're joking, right? Did Sucy mix some weird potion into your tea again?” _

_ “Not at all, my love.” Diana began to pepper her wifes face and neck with kisses. “Im-” _

 

Akko shot up from her place in bed in a cold sweat, ears burning and face flushed.

What the hell kind of dream was that? Quickly she turned to gaze upon the form of her sleeping spouse, hair slightly messed up with her face in the pillow. She felt a mixture of affection (the feeling she always got when she looked Diana) and sheer terror as her eyes surveyed her face.

The intensity of her stare must have woken her up- because mere seconds later she mumbled unintelligible works, shifting slightly in her place.   
Whenever one was up, the other wouldn’t be too far behind. It was a blessing, and a curse, as it seemed the young couple instinctually had to be around the other in order to do anything.    
“Mm… Akko…”   
“I-I’m alright! G-Go back to sleep.”   
  


Letting the comforter slide off her shoulder, Diana feebly propped herself up, rubbing a hand over her eyes to try and will the exhaustion from them.    
“Wuz wrong Baby…”   
Akko nearly choked. How ironic.   
“N-Nothing, Diana, Love, it was just a… strange dream.”   
The aristocat  purred, leaning over to nuzzle into Akko’s side, sleepy hand running along the hem of her night shirt.   
“Wan’ me to kiss it away?~”   
  
While normally Akko loved when Diana was like this- too tired to care about keeping her composure, and much more openly affectionate than she might be otherwise- she was very unsure of whether or not she herself were in the mood for such treatment.   
“I-I- Um…”   
  
Typically, whenever Diana offered a kiss, Akko would practically dive for it. She could be dead in a casket, and all Diana would have to do to bring her back to life is ask her for a peck on the cheek. Whenever Akko hesitated, for even a split second, Diana knew something was up.   
Suddenly much more away at the prospect of something actually bothering her love, she sat up straighter, offering her arm to the girl who, this time, accepted immediately- curling up in them and doing her best to relax in the comfort they provided.   
“What’s eating you, Darling?” Diana asked, running her fingers through soft brown tresses, curling a lock around her finger. Akko buried her nose into Diana’s neck, nuzzling at the warm skin.   
“I’m sorry… it really was just a strange dream- nothing more.”   
“Mind telling me what it was about?”   
Now her face was turning red, embarrassment creeping up along her spine to settle as a flush across her cheeks.    
  
“We’ve never really… talked about what our plans for children are, have we?”   
Now it was Diana’s turn to get choked up.    
“C-Children?”   
“I-I mean, I know  _ I _ would like to have some, and I know  _ you _ would like to as well- but our conversations have never gone any further than that.” 

“W-What brought this on?”   
  
Akko sighed, body melting contently against her wife. By the tone of Diana’s voice, she could come to the conclusion that the dream would spook her too- which calmed her nerves a bit. It felt good to not be the only one freaking out.   
“My dream- I was standing in the entry room and you just came rushing it- you were so excited that you could hardly contain yourself. At first it was really funny, you had this giddy look on your face, and you were lit up like a lightbulb. But, um…”   
Akko gentle pulled away from Diana’s shoulder to look up at her.   
“Really, it’s the silliest thing-  you, ah… you said wanted to have a baby-”   
Diana Cavendish appeared as if she were going to faint.   
“-And you weren't very clear as to  _ why _ but you were very insistent on doing it right  _ then- _ ”   
No, not faint- have a heart attack. Diana was going to have a heart attack.

“-And I don’t even know how we would do that? I mean there are countless spells for it but we’d need a little time to learn how to do them first-”   
  


Diana could only hear static now, her brain effectively exploded.   
Having a baby? It actually wouldn’t be hard for them at all. They were both very talented witches, some of the best in the world, and would be able to perform the correct spells easily- and on top of that, Diana was expected to produce an Heir eventually, so it’s not like anyone would protest (she knew Akko’s Grandmother surely wouldn’t, she’d been demanding great grandchildren for a few years now). The only thing in their way was themselves. Diana, of course, had went over it in her head a thousand times already, as a big part of her job as the head of the house was to make sure their legacy as a noble family lived on.    
  
Diana didn’t exactly hate the idea of having a child, especially if she could raise it alongside the one person in the world she loved above all else. In the short time she had known her Mother, the woman would  _ constantly _ tell her that she was her gift- and that she couldn’t bear to live without her. Diana had thought about what it would be like to feel that for something you created, and figured that it must have been heart warming and heart wrenching at the same time.    
Sounded nice, yes… but she and Akko were young, and still had plenty of time left to think about that.    
However, whenever she thought about her beloved Wife, a part of her couldn’t help but be… saddened. While her and Akko were often side by side, there were many times they had to be apart, which meant Akko was left in the big empty Manor alone with only the staff to keep her company (and Amanda O’neill, if she had the time- the girl didn’t live too far off). Having a child would be a lot of work- but she was sure that it would provide ample company for her darling Akko. Of course, she wouldn’t have kids for the sole purpose of making sure her Wife wasn’t Lonely for a few days a week- those new lives were  _ people _ , not  _ pets _ , for Ancestors sake- but she decided that she’d add that thought to the little pros list she’d had secretly hidden away in her head.   
  
“-You know I bet it’d have your eyes since they seem to be a pretty dominant trait in your family, although red eyes are pretty present in mine too so I wonder which one would be the-”   
Ah, Akko was still talking.   
“Dearest?”   
“Yes?”

 

Diana’s eyes swept across her face- she really was an excitable girl, wasn’t she? Even though red hot embarrassment could be plainly seen stained onto her features, she spoke in an almost elated tone, voice like a sweet bell in the silence of the room.    
Diana  _ loved _ Akko, there was no doubt about that- she loved her so much that she’d quite literally die for her. She concentrated her thoughts.   
It was a strange dream indeed- but dreams mostly came from the subconscious. Did she want to start a family now? Was this her way of telling her? Diana couldn’t tell for sure, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to inquire about it.   
  
“Would you…  _ like _ to have a Baby?”   
“M-Me?”   
  
Akko’s face flushed hotter.   
Ho boy- that was a tough question. She was hesitant in her dream, and she was hesitant now.    
However, Akko’s heart decided to speak without her brains permission.   
“Yeah.”   
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

 

For non-witch same-sex couples, obtaining a child could be rough, especially one that’s biologically related. However, for those who were blessed enough to have caught themselves a witch for a wife- having a baby could be as easy as snapping your fingers, and can even happen  _ accidentally _ if you’re messing around with magic you’re unfamiliar with.    
There were even witches who offered such services to the common public, what with the return of magic, which filled Akko with a sense of pride. She and Diana made that happen for so many people.   
  
Now they just had to work up the courage to do it themselves.   
“Akko- I really think we should just go see someone for this-”   
“No way! It’s  _ our _ kid, so it should be  _ our _ doing! Besides, Amanda and Hannah did it- it can’t be  _ that _ difficult to do.”   
  


Akko sat in the cool green of the grass just beyond where the patio ended, leaning against the trunk of an old, sturdy tree. A big,  _ dusty _ leather book laid heavy in her lap, yanked directly from the newly refurbished Cavendish family archives. Diana, in all her refined glory, and opted out of sitting on the cold hard ground, sitting nearby at one of the garden tables, nursing her tea while chipping away at a pile of paperwork.    
  
“Hannah has had practice, she had already assisted a few other families with it before performing it on herself. While I have brushed up on the topic during my intensive healer's studies, I’m nowhere near as experienced as her.”   
“But you’re Diana Cavendish! You can do anything!”   
“-And you’re Atsuko Cavendish, a girl more stubborn than the entirety of my family line combined~”

Akko stuck out the tongue, looking utterly unamused.   
“Very funny, you think you’re clever, hm? With my luck our kid will be just as bad-”   
  
Diana’s face reddened as she remembered the who reason they’d come out here, partly for some fresh air, but mainly for  _ baby research _ . The idea still left her reeling. A baby… a baby that Akko wanted to have with  _ her. _ Somebody who would one day grow up to take her place, somebody for her to teach and guide- somebody who, like their mothers, would probably demand that their old professor spin tales about her glory days as ‘Shiney Chariot’. To Diana, it was almost overwhelming; there was no  _ telling _ what might happen, and who their child might be. What if it didn’t like them? What if she ended up being a bad mother? After all, her own relationship with her parents had been cut rather short, and while her life with Akko had healed many of her broken personal views, she worried that there were parts of her that might still do something to harm their potential child. It was a big step- a step that she wanted to dive head first into because  _ Ancestors _ the look on Akko’s face was so undeniably happy whenever she mentioned anything baby related (she wasn’t sure if Akko could even tell that she was doing it, at this point).    
  
“Of course our child will have an extensive vocabulary- they’ll be provided the finest education Britain can provide, at least for their basic studies. I plan on giving them their magic lessons personally.”

Akko smiled, an affectionate warmth pooling into her heart like honey, the feeling reflected in her eyes expression.  
“You’ve been thinking a lot about this, haven’t you? You sound excited.”  
“Well aren’t you?”  
“Well duh- I haven’t been able to _stop_ thinking about it. It’s just... nice to see, a guess.”  
Diana sat her teacup down into its respective saucer with a clink, the shiny glow of the porcelain in the sun holding Akko’s gaze as her wife leaned back a bit in her chair.   
“Did you… think I wouldn’t be?”  
  
Akko looked away, head tilted to the side slightly.   
“Sometimes… sometimes I worry that my ‘rushing into things’ is going to go seriously wrong someday, you know? You’re so… thoughtful and calculated- and I’m the complete opposite. I mean, I know that we’ve gone over this a thousand times before, but I can’t help but worry about it now that we’re throwing an _entirely new_ human being into the mix-”  
“Akko-”  
“Because what if I hurt them somehow? I’m so reckless- it’s okay when it’s just me and you since you’ve got your fancy spells and my skull is so thick it resembles a helmet, but we’re talking about a _baby_ \- what if you’re not around if something goes wrong? What if I get us into trouble while you’re away?”  
“Akko, please-”  
“Sometimes it feels like I can barely take care of myself, let alone a _baby._ What if we’re going too fast? What if I’m pressuring you into it? What if I-”  
  
Akko hadn’t realized that her eyes were burning with tears until it was too late.  
It wasn’t a very explosive brand of sobbing- it was very quiet, and much more trembly that one might expect. Her hands were shaking, finger pinched rightly against the work yellow pages of her book. No, not exactly crying… but still quite miserable to look at.  
  
Diana had, during the larger part of her wife's spiel, moved to kneel in front of her, the silky material of her Sunday morning dress (something Anna had politely _insisted_ that she wear, much to her discretion) tucked neatly at her sides. Her hands were raised, cupping Akko’ face, brushing away the thin wet trail that had made its home on her cheek without her permission.   
“My love…  Do you still _want_ to have a baby?”  
“ _Yes_ -”  
“Then that’s all we need.”   
Diana pressed her forehead lightly against Akko’s, thumb tilting her chin up slightly, willing her to open her eyes and meet her gaze.   
“Your wants are my wants, your desires are my desires. I’m truly honored that you want to do this with me- out of all of the other human beings on Earth you could have picked to have a life with.” The blonde aristocrat paused to softly kiss the bridge of Akko’s nose, before leaning down a bit more to nuzzle into the side of her jaw. “You are willing to give me the greatest gift I could ever possibly hope to receive- something that’s equal parts you, and equal parts me. How could I _not_ be excited, Darling?”

  
Akko reached up, hands threading together behind Diana’s neck before yanking the startled girl down into a passionate kiss, reveling in the little noise she made when her tongue swept across her bottom lip.   
“I love you-” She whispered, pulling away for a split second, before dragging her back down.   
  
Someone was going to have to get the grass stains out of her dress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck this one had more feeling that I originally planned- SORRY IF YALL WEREn'T READY I KNOW I SURE WASN'T.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful comments <3 I really enjoy getting them and they fill me with DETERMINATION. I especially love feedback, so If you'd like to give your two cents, don't hesitate to drop by my inbox!
> 
> KEEP ON SINNING, MY FRIENDS.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


“Hai, Okasan. Hai. I’ll put her on the phone now.”   
“Hello, Okasama-”   
  
_ “Diana! Where is the grandchild you promised me? I have been waiting for ages!” _ _   
_ “We are working on it, Okasama.”   
“ _ If you don’t hurry up- I’ll  _ die _ before I get to meet them!” _ _   
_ “Okasama, you are only 45 years old.”   
  
Atsuko Cavendish was beginning to regret calling her mother to tell her the news, looking over as Diana received a mixture of excited exclamations and a violent scolding on why having a baby was taking so long, holding the phone a little way away from her ear so that she’d be able to keep her eardrums intact. Her mother was merely overjoyed- she had been wanting grandchildren every since she first heard of her relationship status with Diana (which was quite the embarrassing topic to discuss with her, at the time, 17 year old girlfriend).    
  
_ “Have you thought of names? Where will the nursery be? I’m sending over a care package with my handbooks- be sure to study them diligently, Diana!” _ _   
_ “Of course, Okasama.”   
_ “Be sure to make Akko eat more vegetables, it’s good for the baby.” _ _   
_ “Akko, your Okasan wants you to eat more vegetables.”   
_ “Do you have a notepad, Diana? You should be writing this down.” _ __   
  


Yes, her poor, poor wife should be pitied. Akko shook her head, placing a hand to her temple. She really did love her mother, though she wished she had broke the news to her  _ after _ they’d confirmed that the spell had worked. They’d have to wait a few more days before she could take a proper test (they’d decided to use the kind you could buy at a store- ‘not every part of the process has to be magic related, Akko’, is what Hannah had insisted), and if she were to be honest with herself, she’d say that she was unbelievably nervous.    
This whole…  _ process... _ had her on edge, and she couldn’t be happier.   
  
_ “Diana- Diana do you hear me? Help me set up the ‘facetime’ app-” _

“Akko, help me-”   
_ “Oh no no no! Do not look to her for help! How are you going to raise an infant if you can’t assist your mother in law?” _ _   
_ _   
_ She prayed Diana wouldn’t collapse before she had a chance to find out.    
  
\---   
  
“How did your mother pack this much stuff into one box?”   
“She says it’s got something to do with being a parent- I’ve never had the guts to ask her, really.”   
  
Akko sighed contently, running her thumb across the pages of an old baby book of hers. She wondered if she should get one for their own child- she also wondered if she’d have the patience to fill it out. Diana picked up another tome of pictures and neat handwriting, which Akko would have to read to her, as she was still a bit shaky when it came to translating Japanese characters (though she was quite proud of her ability to now almost fluently speak the language).   
“Should I be frightened?”   
“Yes, very much so.”   
“I see.” Diana nodded. “Shall we look through these?”   
“Let’s start with one- I’m feeling a little tired.”   
  
Diana perked up quite a bit.   
“Do you need to lie down, Darling?”   
Akko frowned, unnamused, moving to cross her arms. She could already tell what her wife was thinking- and she wasn’t having it. Every since she’d undergone Hannah’s casting, Diana had been stuck to her side like glue, and had practically pounced on any and every reason she could in order to get Akko to laze about.   
“ _ Diana. _ ”   
“I know, I know, I’m sorry, my Love. I can’t help it.” Gentle hands raised to cup Akko’s face, fingers warm against her cheeks as Diana leaned in to kiss her forehead.    
Akko cracked a smile, quickly and sneakily swiping the book that had been tucked under Diana’s arm.    
“Let’s get this reading over with- then we can hang out in bed as much as you like~”   
“Inviting me to your chambers, Atsuko? How scandalous~” Diana tilted Akko’s chin up to kiss her properly, which turned out to be a surprisingly heated experience- much more intense than she’d intended, though by the looks of it, Akko didn’t seem to mind.   
“Egar, are we, Diana?”   
“Yes- though there will be none of  _ that _ happening tonight.”   
“Aw what?!? Since when?! Is this because of what my Okasan said-”   
“She threatened to hunt me down and cut out my eyes, Akko.”   
“You do realize you’re one of the most powerful witches in the world, right?”   
“No creature, living or dead, is powerful enough to stop  __ your Mother from brutally murdering me.”

  
Akko groaned, burying her head in Diana’s shoulder.   
“I’ll get you to cave- denying me sex is like denying a dehydrated person water!”   
“I’m only waiting a little while, Dearest- besides, Hannah said it’d be best to wait to perform such acts until after we’ve confirmed the spell has taken hold- we wouldn’t want your body to go through too many hormonal changes while we’re still-”   
Just then, Akko growled, the sound hot and animalistic, yanking her wife down a bit by her shirt collar.   
“The very  _ moment _ we’re sure, I’m dragging you to our room and keeping you there- understand?”   
Oh dear.   
  
\---   
  
Akko kept her eyes screwed tightly shut, much too scared to open them. She could stand toe to toe with a dragon- chase after a deadly weapon thousands of feet in the air- stand before Diana at an alter and promise to give the rest of her life to her- but somehow, taking a peek at a little white stick had been what finally shook her at her core. What if it didn’t work? She’d have to wait a few weeks before she could try the spell again. 

What would she say to Diana if there was only one little blue line instead of two? Would she be disappointed in her? Deep down, she knew Diana would never scold her for it- but a tiny, nasty part of her brain drilled the fear into her head. How would her mother react? Would she be a failure as a Wife, and as a Daughter? She wasn’t much for tradition herself- but her family was. 

  
Even worse- what if the pregnancy test was positive? That’d mean a literal human  _ being _ would inside her body, as gross as that sounded. It was  _ terrifying _ , she’d be it’s only protection! What if her body wasn’t prepared for it? What if there were complications? What if it didn’t make it? A whole other breed of terror coursed through her veins, terror that had been hanging around every since she and Diana had agreed to do this.    
  
Akko shook her head. No. She wanted this, she wanted it more than anything else in the whole wide world- she wanted so badly for her and Diana to have something all their own.   
The timer she’d set on her phone beeped, and, standing tensely at the bathroom sink, she mustered up the courage to look down.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat.   
“Diana!”   
Panicky footsteps rushed towards the door, flinging it open.   
“Akko- is everything alright, are we-”   
“Take off your pants!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECC I rewrote this chapter like 4 times what the hecc  
> Please take your weekly dose of DiakkoFamiy lovin', kids, it's good for you!
> 
> (Pst we'll be seein' that Hamanda and Chariox goodness next chapter!)
> 
> As always, keep on sinning, my friends~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to write this fic- I think it'll be about 5 chapters long? If everything goes smoothly I may have more planned <3
> 
> I still need to proofread this but I'm lazy af hecc and trying to finish up Chapter three of 'Miss Cavendish' so there's my excuse *finger guns*
> 
> Please don't take it too seriously it's just my guilty pleasure fanfiction please foRGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED-


End file.
